Kaisuke Kaitou
Kaisuke Kaitou is the main character and protagonist of the story DxD: Revolutions. Kaisuke is the founder of the group known only as the Outsiders, a place for those who were considered to be outcasts by society, or those who felt they had no place in the world. Due to an unknown incident, they now exist to bring about a "reformation" to the Supernatural World. Kaisuke is also the original leader and founder of the Hero Faction, but left due to unknown circumstances. He currently hides in plain sight in the Human World at Kawashimi High School. Kaisuke is also the wielder of the Longinus-Class Sacred Gear, Annihilation Maker, which is among the four strongest Longinus, though unlike it's canon user Leonardo, Kaisuke uses it to create monsters based on people's thoughts and desires. The most common of his creations is the "Spirit Beast." Appearance Kaisuke has short, messy black hair and dark gray eyes. His default outfit is his school uniform, which consists a buttoned up black blazer with red buttons and the school's emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt that has two black chevrons on the collar, and black and red plaid trousers. He also wears black glasses, though he uses them to adopt the guise of a 'introverted honors student' while attending Kawashimi High School. Personality In public, Kaisuke is a the definition of an honors student, working diligently and helping others around him. He's described as the picture-perfect do-gooder by the other students. He is often taken advantage of because of his acts, but doesn't appear to let it bother him much. In reality, however, this is all a profound ruse to fool people who are unaware of his true nature. Kaisuke is actually a very confident individual, who believes that one's actions are a representation of who they are, not what is created as a result of the situation. He is meticulous and calculating, and very manipulative around those he deems useful to his goals. He is cold and ruthless to his enemies, but kind and compassionate to his allies, evident by the original purpose of the Outsiders, which was a place for those who longer had a place in their society or world. While at first, he appears to be a selfish individual who will do anything to ensure his plans succeed, he is, in fact, a very protective person. Like many of the Outsiders, Kaisuke feels as though he has lost his place in the world he lives in, even more so after seeing what has become of the Hero Faction, which he founded for the purpose of protecting the Human World. He is also antagonistic towards Cao Cao, whom he once considered his best friend, but now regards with animosity. While viewing the Hero Faction, and by extension, the Khaos Brigade as his enemies, he still considers Jean and Siegfried dear friends of his, and them vice versa, evident by their attempts to convince him to come back and lead them alongside Cao Cao. History Kaisuke's life prior to the events of DxD: Revolutions is largely unknown, save for the fact that at some point in time he founded the Hero Faction for the purpose of protecting the human world, but left due to unknown circumstances. Since then, he has felt as though he has lost his place in the world, and later founded another group known as the Outsiders, which would provide a home for those like him; those who felt as though they no longer had a place in their world, or those who had nowhere else to go due to circumstances. He welcomed supernatural beings as well into the group, though due to a certain event, the group's goals changed to the purpose of bringing forth a reformation to the Supernatural World. Kaisuke began to attend Kawashimi High School, a neighboring academy to Kuoh, in order to create the guise of the honest, kind honors student, a cover for future operations. Abilities and Powers Equipment Trivia * Kaisuke's design is based off of The Phantom, the protagonist of Persona 5. * His last name, Kaitou, is the Japanese word for "Phantom Thief." * Kaisuke replaces Leonardo as the wielder of Annihilation Maker. ** His creations are similar to the concept of the "Persona" ability from the Persona series, as each monster created from Annihilation Maker, which he dubs "Spirit Beasts," represents the innermost desires or representation of thoughts of the members of the Outsiders. Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:The Outsiders Category:DxD: Revolutions Characters